The invention relates to the cabin and system installation in aircraft. In particular, the invention relates to an installation system for an aircraft for joining local components situated transverse to a central axis of the aircraft, the use of such an installation system in an aircraft, and an airplane with such an installation system. Further, the present invention relates to a rail for cabin and system installation with integrated, expanded functionalities for an aircraft. The present invention also relates to a rail system for an aircraft, an aircraft with a rail and the use of a rail in an aircraft.
Loads from system installations and cabin components are today mainly introduced by way of individual mounts (brackets) into the primary structure of the fuselage. The brackets or mounts are here typically secured to the frames, which absorb the loads from the system. FIG. 1 shows this based on the example of a baggage storage compartment (hat rack or bin). These brackets most often have mechanical attachment points for the loads, and are drilled into the outer skin, stringers or frames of the aircraft. During the development of aircraft with a primary structure comprised of carbon fiber reinforced plastics (CFP), the question of attaching these brackets in the carbon fiber-reinforced plastic layer has become a technical challenge, since boreholes in carbon fiber-reinforced plastics can lead to a localized weakening of the material. This problem can also be present in so-called hybrid structures, in which the fuselage of the aircraft consists of a CFP/metal mixture. Attaching the brackets to the frames can here mean that only discrete attachment points are available for loads, so that installation depends on the frame grid in the longitudinal and peripheral direction. The installation and hence positioning of a load or component can also entail measuring outlay, since the exact positioning of the bracket must be determined for exactly positioning the component.
Another important aspect encountered during the use of CFP (German: CFK) for aircraft fuselages is that the fuselage no longer exhibits a sufficient electrical conductivity. Electrical functionalities that previously could be provided owing to the good electrical conductivity of the metal fuselage of the aircraft may now no longer be present in the poorly conducting fiber fuselages. As a consequence, CFP fuselages may give rise to added weight in comparison to previous solutions due to electrical functions that must be separately integrated, such as return circuits and electromagnetic screening. In particular so-called raceways must be mentioned here; these are U-shaped cavities made of conductive material, in which unscreened cables can be run, and thereby screened.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,059,565 relates to longitudinal rails and brackets for installing system components or interior equipment (apparatuses) in an airplane. The longitudinal rails are here secured to the frames, and exhibit holes to which the interior apparatuses can be attached. The longitudinal rails are joined to the frames via corresponding brackets.
Attaching the interior apparatuses to the perforated longitudinal carriers and securing the longitudinal carriers to the frames by means of individual brackets places a load on the frames. The attachment points of the longitudinal carriers are predetermined by the distance of the frames (frame grid dependence). Numerous unforeseeable bracket positions may prevent an optimal frame configuration, since new attachment points may be defined on already existing frames. In addition, known mounting concepts may require a large number of different parts and a high assembly and production outlay. Localized holes in the insulation are often required for the individual brackets.